


Tseng-centric One- Shots

by Director Tseng (Nocturna)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna/pseuds/Director%20Tseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Überwiegend Gen,aber auch teils slashy, teils hetero- nie explizit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requiem

„Tseng.“ Das leise, aber entschiedene Wort drang sofort zu ihm durch. Der Ton, den Rufus ShinRa anschlug, gebot ihm verlässlicher Einhalt als alles andere, obwohl es nicht im Entferntesten unfreundlich klang. Es klang, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Entsprechend überrascht sah Tseng auch auf, seine karamellbraunen Augen glänzten in seinem sonst so farblosen Gesicht. Sie zeigten eine Wärme, an die niemand wirklich glauben konnte. Mit fast scheuer Miene betrachtete er den Präsidenten, der nicht einmal den Blick hob.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er wirkte kindlicher als es seit Jahren der Fall gewesen war. Lange Wimpern warfen deutliche Schatten auf seine Wangen, die von einem genauso unauffälligen Rot überzogen waren, wie seine Lippen; das einzige Anzeichen von Nervosität, das man Rufus noch abringen konnte. Manchmal zumindest. Seidige Strähnen, vom Licht des Sonnenuntergangs vergoldet, fielen ihm gekonnt elegant in die Stirn. Nur seine Hände lagen wie gewohnt ruhig und regungslos auf dem Tisch. Eine warme Brise, die vielleicht den Beginn des Sommers verkündete, kam durch das weit geöffnete Fenster, und strich durch seine Haare. „Tseng…“ Jetzt klang er weicher, in sich gekehrt, das Wort war wie ein Seufzen und der Director ließ den Ordner sinken, aus dem er gerade noch gelesen hatte. Die Stille war greifbar, trotz des offenen Fensters schien die Luft zu stehen.  
Jetzt erst blickte der blonde Präsident auf, doch seinem durchdringenden, funkelnden Blick fehlte die übliche Entschlossenheit. „Es tut mir Leid. Das tut es wirklich.“ Irgendwo vor dem Fenster zwitscherten Vögel, und weit unter ihnen, in einer anderen Dimension, fuhr ein schwarzer Firmenwagen aufs Gelände der Corporation. Das irreführende Blau von reinem Mako schimmerte in den Augen des Präsidenten auf. Dann senkte er die Augen wieder auf die polierte Tischplatte, eine Geste falschen Respekts. Tseng bewegte sich nicht, er wartete ab. Das tat er immer. Er schloss die Augen und betete zu Göttern, die seit langer Zeit im Nebel seiner Kindheit verschwunden waren. Die Sätze hatten keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für ihn.  
„Tseng.“ Rufus richtete sich auf und endlich traf sein Blick den des dunkelhaarigen Turks, dem er alles schuldete, was er geben konnte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. „Du musst sterben.“  
Keine Regung belohnte ihn für diese Worte, die ihn seit Tagen um den Schlaf brachten und seinen Atem raubten. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Das Todesurteil erzielte keine tiefere Wirkung. Wahrscheinlich weil es vor langer Zeit gesprochen worden war.

_Ein Schwur…_

Rufus schob langsam seinen Stuhl zurück. Er war überrascht, dass seine Beine ihn trugen.

_Das wird nicht nötig sein, Turk._

Tseng wich nicht zurück, als Rufus nur einige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb, und er sagte nichts.

_Es ist nötig._

Er sah ihn nicht an, als Rufus die Stirn gegen seine Schulter presste.

_Ich werde nichts dergleichen von dir verlangen._

„Ich danke dir. Für alles.“

_Ich weiß._

„Ich weiß.“


	2. Lippenbekenntnisse

Vermutlich hatte sie ihn viel zu oft so da stehen gesehen. Öfter als sie zählen konnte. Aber so wie jetzt, die Arme ein kleines bisschen angespannt und die Schultern noch ein bisschen mehr, den Kopf gesenkt- er sah zum ersten Mal aus als könnte er gefährlich sein. Und verletzlich, das auch. Er sah aus, wie ihr später in den Sinn kam, als hätte er ein Spiel verloren dessen Regeln ihm keiner erklärt hatte.  
Nicht, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment. Nicht, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass er aufsah. Stattdessen betrachtete sie lieber die Maserung der alten Holzbänke die im hellen Licht leuchteten. Sie sahen richtig hübsch aus, diese Bänke, zumindest wenn Licht durch die zerstörten Deckengewölbe fiel und alles in eine honiggelbe, warme Farbe tauchte.  
Er war immer noch da und seine reglose Gestalt zog ihre Blicke auf sich. Sie wünschte sich es wäre anders. Sie wünschte sich alles wäre anders. Als er sie anblickte und etwas sagte bemerkte sie es gar nicht. Der eine Augenblick in dem er dort stand, verzweifelt und still, andächtig, war für sie technicolorbunt und unendlich. Die sommerlich warme Luft füllte sich vor ihren Augen mit all ihren Ängsten, ihrem tieferen Wissen das ihr so fremd war. Er würde nie vergehen wie Augenblicke es zu tun pflegten. Deshalb sah sie jede Einzelheit. An ihm.  
Sein Anzug war gar nicht zerknittert, das merkte sie zuerst. Ganz glatt. Bügelfalten und das ganze Programm. Dabei war sie sich ganz sicher, dass er sich nicht anders angezogen hatte als er zu ihr aufgebrochen war. Sie wusste sowas. Bei ihm. Er war der Schatten ihrer Kindheit der bis zu diesem Tag überlebt hatte. Vielleicht eben der Tag an dem sie erwachsen werden musste.  
Seine Haare sahen auch aus wie immer. Das Einzige das nicht perfekt saß war sein Gesicht. Augen die zu groß waren, eine Stirn die in tiefen Falten lag. Lippen aus denen alles Blut gewichen war. Nichts davon kannte sie an ihm. Er sah müde aus.  
Tut mir Leid. Das war es, was er gesagt hatte. Und jetzt beobachtete er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Eigentlich war es gut, dass nie Leute in die Kirche kamen. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit zu oft mit diesem einen speziellen Turk getroffen. Das würde die Leute beunruhigen. Immerhin- ja, er war ein Turk. Manchmal kam er ihr gar nicht so vor. Kam ihr vor, wie jemand der ganz normal war. Nur nervös. Wenn er lachte zum Beispiel. Er lachte ganz genau so wie andere Menschen lachen würden. Und er hatte ein wirklich hübsches Lachen. Er lachte selten.  
Ich habe es versucht, sagte er. Ja, das hatte er garantiert. Er konnte ihr nie etwas abschlagen, wenn es ihr ernst damit war. Das hatte er nie behauptet. Aber sie wusste es trotzdem.  
Ich habe es versucht, sagte er. Aber es hat nicht gereicht. Es tut mir Leid.  
Das hatte sie gewusst, und am Liebsten hätte sie ihm das gesagt. Aber sie drehte sich weg. Das hatte sie alles gewusst. Es hatte nicht gereicht. Es hatte nie gereicht, seit er fort war. Es würde nie genug sein.  
Ihre Tränen leuchteten in dem honigfarbenen Licht, das durch die Balken fiel.  
Es war nie genug, um _ihn_ zu erreichen.


	3. Inferior to Sample - Renos POV

„Ist es das was du willst?“ Ich höre, wie etwas auf meinem Schreibtisch landet, aber ich drehe mich nicht um. Wenn du aus dem Fenster meines Büros nach draußen schaust, von dem Platz aus an dem ich sitze, ist alles was du siehst der Himmel. Schwerer, graublauer Himmel. Komisch, die Wolken sehen hier nicht näher aus als auf dem Boden, aber wenn du vor dem Haupteingang stehst, dann sieht es aus, als könnte man sie von hier oben berühren. Gerade an Tagen wie diesem, wenn die Wolken so tief hängen. „Sieh mich an, Turk! Ist es das, worauf du anspielst? Denn du bist auf dem besten Weg dahin und bei den Göttern, ich werde es nicht bereuen.“ Noch immer ignoriere ich ihn gekonnt, lasse den Stuhl nur etwas weiter nach hinten kippen. Dabei verstehe ich jedes Wort… nur zeigen will ich ihm das nicht. Er redet von Göttern, wie lächerlich! Dabei hat er ihnen allen abgeschworen, bis auf den einen. Überhaupt, gibt es für ihn nur diesen einen. Es ist schon regelrecht widerlich. Es steht auch heute wieder ganz deutlich in seinen Augen geschrieben, das weiß ich genau. Das Bild, das sich mir bieten würde, würde ich den Kopf wenden, hat sich tief in meinem Gehirn verankert. Ich kenne es einfach, obwohl es immer irgendwie anders ist. Blasse Hände, die einen ziemlich ungesunden Eindruck machen, bedenkt man ihre Herkunft. Kalte Augen, die genau so farblos zu sein scheinen wie alles andere an ihm, trotz der Karamellfärbung. Als wären sie hinter einem Schleier verborgen- und irgendwie sind sie das ja auch. Warm werden sie nur für diesen einen Mann, beinahe als würde er anfangen zu schmelzen. Diesmal liegt zwischen seinen schmalen Fingern jedenfalls eine Brieftasche, das habe ich am Geräusch erkannt. Wahrscheinlich die von Cissnei, ich weiß dass er sie aufgehoben hat. Nicht mal ich wage zu denken, dass das aus Sentimentalität passiert ist, obwohl ich immer etwas in der Luft gespürt habe, zwischen den Beiden. Nun, jetzt ist sie weg, und genau darum geht es ihm wahrscheinlich. Er hält daran fest dass sie tot ist, von ShinRa getötet, genau wie alle anderen. Glauben kann ich das nicht. Er würde nicht so damit prahlen, wenn er wirklich etwas damit zu tun hätte. Dass sie am Leben geblieben ist, dass er sie gedeckt hat, das ist ein schöner Gedanke, wenn auch einer den ich ihm nicht zumuten will. Ich glaube nämlich, dass er dann wirklich gefährlich werden würde. Er hat so ein seltsames Ding laufen, mit Frauen an und für sich und mit toten Frauen insbesondere. Von der Cetra fängt schließlich auch niemand mehr an.  
Ich hasse dieses Gefühl bei Tseng, dass wir auf einen Abgrund zurasen. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Büro betritt und ich allein hier bin, lädt sich die Atmosphäre unweigerlich auf und es endet immer damit, dass er einen souveränen Rückzieher macht. Trotzdem ein Rückzieher- aber wie lange noch? Ich kenne diesen Kerl seit einer Ewigkeit, das blasse, schmale, unauffällige, hübsche Bürokratengesicht. Alles an ihm ist blass, schmal und unauffällig- bürokratisch. Alles sitzt perfekt- aber das war nicht immer so. Als ich bei ShinRa anfing, damals waren wir beide noch sündhaft jung, da war noch offensichtlich, dass er von unten kam. Aus einer Welt die nicht ganz so hübsch und geradlinig war. Ich hatte ihn für eine Zeitbombe gehalten, den mühsam gezügelten Wildfang, dessen Temperament immer unter der dünnen Membran der Oberfläche brodelte. Das ist Jahre her. Eine Weile lang war ich dann sicher, dass er endgültig verschwunden war, in einen Abgrund geschliddert, den Abhang hinunter- auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Das denkt noch immer jeder. Der Einzige den er sehen lässt, dass da noch ein bisschen mehr ist, ein bisschen Leben, bin ich. Keine Ahnung warum, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Gründen, versteht sich.  
Ich höre wie er sich abwendet und ein paar Schritte durch den Raum marschiert, sein bevorzugtes Mittel um sich abzuregen- er kuscht, wie üblich. Erst als ich das leise Klicken des Türschlosses höre, sehe ich auf. Er schließt mich ein? Nein, schlimmer… er schließt uns ein. Es gibt nur noch wenige echte Horrorszenarios, über die ich auch nach der ganzen Zeit als Turk noch nicht nachzudenken wage. Mit Tseng in einem abgeschlossenen Raum zu sein, mit all den unausgesprochenen Dingen, den aufgestauten Dramen und Tragödien… Das ist definitiv eines davon. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, das nicht, er hat viel von seinem Feuer eingebüßt. Ich fühle mich nur nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, das ist alles.  
Jetzt ignoriere ich ihn nicht mehr, er hat meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl mich nichts von dem was ich sehe überrascht. Auf meinem Schreibtisch, zwischen all dem Müll, den Tassen und dem Papierkram, sehe ich nichts, was dort nicht hingehört hätte. Also hat er die Brieftasche wieder weggesteckt. Die Stuhlbeine kommen mit einem halblauten Geräusch auf dem Boden auf, das die Stille auf erschreckende Weise zerreißt. „Keine Chance, Chef. Das mit uns beiden hätte sowieso keine Zukunft“, bemerke ich gelassen, aber selbst in meinen Ohren klingt es nicht nach dem üblichen Spott. Er sieht mich immer noch unbewegt mit diesen kalten Augen an, völlig unberührt. Alle Gefühle, falls er denn welche hat, scheinen für den Präsidenten aufgespart zu werden, den einen und einzigen. Was das angeht ist er geizig. Was alles andere angeht- Regellockerungen, Gehaltserhöhungen, Lob, Freizeit- im Übrigen auch.  
Mit ein paar Schritten ist er wieder bei mir, unser Director, und ich weiß dass er sich gerade noch so unter Kontrolle hält. Aber das habe ich doch auch erwartet, oder? Hätte er etwas anderes getragen, dann hätte ich den Stoff an seinen Schultern und Oberarmen sicher spannen sehen, so gereizt ist er. Und eigentlich ist er auch nicht so schwach und schmächtig wie er uns glauben machen will. Keine Ahnung, ob er in einem anderen Outfit als der weiten Uniform auch so dazu eingeladen hätte, ihn zu unterschätzen. Er trug seit Jahren nichts anderes mehr. Er bleibt stehen, aber erst neben meinem Stuhl. Er hat die Linie des Schreibtisches, die für ihn eigentlich heilig ist, eiskalt überschritten, und jetzt steht er direkt vor mir. Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück und will aufstehen, dabei sehe ich feine Haarsträhnen die sich gelöst haben und ihm ins Gesicht gefallen sind. Das tun sie sonst nie, sie sind immer da wo er sie haben will. Wenn ich das erkennen kann, dann bin ich zu nah, viel zu nah dran. Ich komme nicht mal ganz aus dem Stuhl hoch, und mir bleibt auch keine Zeit etwas zu sagen. Die Ohrfeige trifft mich unvermutet, ich habe nicht gesehen wie er sich bewegt hat. Mit einer Hand stütze ich mich auf dem Schreibtisch ab, um nicht zu stürzen. Noch immer schweigen wir beide. Vielleicht wartet er auf eine Reaktion meinerseits, aber ich bleibe weiter mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Tischplatte gestützt stehen. Alles in mir ist in Aufruhr, als wüsste mein ganzer Körper, dass das hier ein Test ist, dass Tseng endgültig klarstellen will, wer der stärkere ist... aber ich reagiere nicht darauf. Der nächste kaltblütige, sorgsam platzierte Schlag bringt mich in den Stuhl zurück, dann ist er über mir. Ich erhasche einen kurzen Blick auf ihn; da ist eine weiße Narbe über seiner Augenbraue. Vielleicht stammt die noch von der Aktion im Nordkrater, vielleicht hatte er sie auch schon immer. Ich weiß nichts über ihn. Eine Hand gräbt sich in meine Haare und reisst meinen Kopf zurück, die Lehne drückt unangenehm in meinen Nacken, die andere ist irgendwo an meiner Hüfte. Ich weiß wonach er sucht, doch als er mich loslässt, und ich ihn in stummem Zorn ansehe, ist meine Waffe schon unter seinem Jackett verschwunden, die ID- Card auch. Von hier ist seine Narbe nicht mehr zu sehen, schon merkwürdig.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich kein bisschen verändert, vielleicht hat er auch nur diesen einen. Er hätte genauso gut einen Kaffe kochen oder einen Urlaubsantrag ablehnen können.  
Schweigend richtet er seine Sachen und schweigend wendet er sich zur Tür um. Ich beobachte ihn eindringlich, das Herz so leer wie meine Taschen. Gerade als er den Schlüssel umdreht hält er inne, als wäre ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass er noch gar nichts von dem was passiert ist kommentiert hat. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber ich bin mir irgendwie sicher, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat. „Du bist beurlaubt. Das nächste Mal, wenn du ihn allein lässt, nehme ich dir mehr als nur das.“ Dann ist er weg, zusammen mit dem, was von meinem Leben übrig ist.  
Wenn du aus dem Fenster nach draußen schaust, von dem Platz aus an dem ich sitze, dann siehst du nur den Himmel. Schweren, graublauen Himmel. Die Wolken sehen hier nicht näher aus als auf dem Boden, aber wenn du vor dem Haupteingang stehst, dann sieht es aus, als könnte man sie von hier oben berühren. Als wäre man ein Stück näher am Himmel. Jeder hier weiß, dass das Unsinn ist. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass man von hier oben tiefer fällt.


	4. Spiegelbilder der Wirklichkeit - Rufus/Tseng

_Weißt du, im Grunde spielt das alles überhaupt keine Rolle!“ Rufus ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und starrte vor Wut ganz bleich auf das Schreiben auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ein paar Haarsträhnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, und dass er keine Anstalten machte sie zurückzustreichen verriet seinem Turk dass es ernst war. „Irgendwann werde ich Präsident sein, und dann wird es niemandem mehr interessieren ob ich da aufgetaucht bin oder nicht. Das alles ist reine Zeitverschwendung!“ Er sah auf, zu dem jungen Wutaianer der ihn beobachtete ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seine Miene wurde nicht weicher, sein Blick war genauso stechend kalt wie zuvor, aber Tseng kannte das bereits. Es machte ihm nichts aus. „Dann wird es auch keine Rolle mehr spielen ob jemand erfährt, dass du bei mir warst…“, fügte er viel ruhiger hinzu.  
„Sir…“ Tseng widersprach nicht, obwohl er anderer Meinung war. Rufus war 17, sie hatten Zeit… und es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn jetzt damit zu reizen. Das alles lag ihn weiter Ferne.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?“  
Überrascht sah der Turk auf, aber er antwortete nicht. Rufus lächelte wissend. „Es wird sich nichts ändern, Tseng. Nicht zwischen uns. …Es fängt gerade erst an.“_

Vier Jahre später war Rufus längst Präsident, und Tseng, der es von Anfang an besser gewusst hatte- obwohl er wirklich versucht hatte Rufus zu glauben- hatte seine Bestätigung. Alles hatte sich geändert. Irgendwann hatte Rufus aufgehört auf diese Art mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn auf diese Art anzusehen. Er hatte aufgehört ihm Zeichen zugeben, hatte ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen… ohne jemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Tseng hatte sich damit abgefunden. Solange Rufus glücklich war, war das für ihn nicht wichtig… wenigstens versuchte er wirklich sich das einzureden. Dass er Rufus Entscheidung einfach befürworten musste. Der Präsident hatte seine Gründe. Hatte er immer.

Leise trat Tseng ein und Rufus ignorierte ihn… das war sein Privileg, als Rufus‘ engster Vertrauter. Niemandem sonst kehrte er jemals den Rücken zu, niemanden ließ er an sich heran. Manchmal kam es ihm wie eine Strafe vor. Hätte Rufus sich ganz von ihm zurückgezogen, wäre das Gefühl der Leere sicher mit der Zeit verblasst und auch der kleine schmerzhafte Stich bei seinem Anblick.  
Mit einer kleinen geübten Bewegung schob Tseng ein paar verrutschte Akten auf dem ansonsten ordentliche Schreibtisch zusammen und stellte die Kaffeetasse dorthin. „Was ist mit der Fort Kondor-Sache, Tseng?“ Wie immer zuckte er innerlich zusammen, äußerlich änderte sich nichts an seiner Miene, er sah nur auf. „Es scheinen tatsächlich nur Schaulustige gewesen zu sein, Sir. Der Reaktor ist so in Ordnung wie je… nun, Sie kennen seinen Zustand ja. Der Bericht dürfte heute Nachmittag auf Ihrem Schreibtisch liegen.“  
„In Ordnung.“ Rufus legte die Zeitung beiseite, er blickte keine Sekunde lang auf, als wäre sein Director vollkommen unsichtbar… er hatte das alles vermutlich längst vergessen. Das war auch sein gutes Recht. Als Präsident hatte er andere Sorgen. Und er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung wie schwer es war ihn nicht zu lieben…

Natürlich hatte Tseng ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, Rufus mit diesem speziellen Blick anzusehen, er wusste dass er kein Recht hatte ihn zu vermissen… dass das auch gar keinen Sinn hatte. Aber irgendetwas in ihm verlangte nach Rufus‘ Nähe, etwas das ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte. Nur für einen kleinen Moment. Die Tatsache dass sie damals zueinander gefunden hatten, Rufus, weggesperrt von der Welt und der Turk den man zu seinem Kerkermeister erklärt hatte, war ein kleines Wunder für sich… vielleicht hätte er das mehr genießen sollen. Wenn Rufus Zeit brauchte, wenn Rufus sich so entschieden hatte, konnte er das nicht hinterfragen. Die Gefühle in seiner Brust behinderten ihn nur.  
Und all diese Frage in seinem Kopf, die sich durch das Ausbleiben einer Antwort selbst beantwortet hatten, die an manchen Tagen, schlimmen Tagen, verhinderten dass er aß, dass er schlief, dass er arbeitete… Sie mussten verschwinden. Hätte er nur gewusst wie! Wenn Rufus ihm ein Zeichen gegeben hätte… verlangt hatte, dass er sich eine Erklärung anhörte, eine Kleinigkeit, nur eine Kleinigkeit!- Wenn Rufus noch immer so fühlte… aber er konnte nicht fragen. Natürlich nicht. Nachdem er die Post abgeliefert hatte verschwand er schweigend. Wie immer.

Etwas verwirrt sah Tseng die Blonde an, die vor seinem Büro wartete, aber auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nichts davon wieder. “Ah, ich…!” Er trat an ihr vorbei und schloss auf, dann ließ er sie rein und folgte ihr nach drinnen, während sie um Worte zu ringen schien. “Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht! Du warst gestern Abend so früh weg…” Eigenartig, vor langer Zeit hatte Elena sich Sorgen gemacht wenn er zu lange gearbeitet hatte… beides war nicht sonderlich adäquat oder angebracht, aber er hatte es aufgegeben sie davon abbringen zu wollen. “Es war nicht mehr viel zu tun und ich war die ganze Zeit erreichbar… ist etwas vorgefallen?” “Nein, nichts…”  
Tseng runzelte die Stirn, irritiert von ihrem Verhalten, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Es war unmöglich das nachvollziehen zu können; vermutlich… “Na schön. Es geht mir gut. Kümmere dich darum, dass der Kram den ich dir gestern gegeben habe wieder zurück kommt, ja? Der liegt hier schon viel zu lange.” Als sie gegangen war starrte Tseng ihr lange schweigend hinterher. Wie sehr er sie beschützen wollte. Wie kalt er zu ihr sein konnte. Warum?

Besorgt blickte Tseng zu Rufus hinauf, während er einen Verband nach dem anderen löste. “Es wird schlimmer…”, stellte er leise fest und atmete einfach weiter… obwohl er spürte wie irgendetwas seine Brust blockierte. Es war die Zeit die ihm durch die Finger rann, ganz klar. Anstatt zu antworten wandte Rufus den Blick ab, den Tseng, der zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Boden saß, im Halbdunkel der Abenddämmerung nicht deuten konnte. Der Turk hatte sich gerade abgewandt um nach einem neuen Verband zu greifen, als er überrascht die federleichte Hand in seinen Haaren spürte und wieder aufsah… er erschauderte. Rufus hatte die Augen geschlossen. “Es ist zu spät, nicht wahr?” Die verzagten Worte seines Präsidenten klangen fremd in Tsengs Ohren und sie verstärkten das Gefühl von Sehnsucht und Hoffnungslosigkeit nur noch. Er wusste nicht mal wovon er sprach… stattdessen griff er nach seiner gesunden Hand und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. “Es ist nicht zu spät… ich kann für Sie tun was immer Sie wollen! Und wir werden etwas finden, das Ihnen hilft. Ihre Werte sind immer noch überraschend gut, und-” Tseng verstummte, als er bemerkte das Rufus’ Reaktion ausblieb. “Es tut mir Leid.”  
“Ich meine für uns”, gab der Blonde sehr leise zurück, ehe er nun doch wieder zu seinem Turk hinunter sah. “Es ist zu spät… für uns, nicht wahr?”  
Einen Moment lang wollte Tseng widersprechen- er spürte die Bedeutung dieser Worte, was sie ihm eröffneten. Alles was er sich gewünscht hatte, eine zweite Chance, unabhängig davon was er falsch gemacht hatte! … aber er nahm nur den nächsten Verband. “Ja… ich denke da haben Sie Recht.”  
Es war nicht Rufus, der sich abgewandt hatte.  
Er hatte nie ein Wort gesagt.


	5. Glücksseligkeit

Leise betrat Tseng das Büro. Er hatte geklopft, aber keine Antwort bekommen. In letzter Zeit das nicht zu ungewöhnlich, deshalb kam er trotzdem herein ohne lange zu zögern. Rufus stand am Fenster und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, er machte keine Anstalten ihn anzusehen. Auch das war nicht mehr ungewöhnlich. "Sir..." Rufus unterbrach ihn augenblicklich. "Still." Eine Weile lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, bis der Vize-Präsident wieder die Stimme erhob, aber es klang mehr als würde er Selbstgespräche führen. "Würdest du mir helfen, Tseng? Und mir alles zurückgeben was Vater mir genommen hat?" Überrascht sah Tseng auf, aber seine Miene war immernoch sehr ernsthaft. "Ich würde Ihnen alles geben; was immer Sie von mir verlangen." Rufus nickte langsam, die direkte Erwiderung überraschte ihn offenbar nicht. "Ich werde gehen."  
"Dann brauchen Sie Schutz. Ich kümmere mich darum." Endlich sah Rufus ihn an, seine Lippen verzogen sich kaum merklich. "Nein, Tseng. Ich gehe jetzt. Und ich werde nicht zurückkommen." Der Satz traf Tseng wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, und für einen Moment, einen kleinen Moment sah man ihm das auch an. Rufus wandte sich schnaubend ab... wenn dieser Turk der Meinung war ihn an die Wachen verraten zu müssen, würde er eben noch eine Weile bleiben. Er erstarrte, als Tseng wider Erwarten antwortete. Der Wutaianer hatte den Blick gesenkt, seine Miene war vollkommen ruhig. Rufus spürte das, obwohl er ihn nicht ansah, und seine Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten. "Dann brauchen Sie erstrecht Schutz, meinen Sie nicht?"


	6. Die eigentliche Frage

Heute Nacht hatte ich diesen Traum. Ich träumte, ich hätte Sie verlassen. Ich träumte, Sie hätten vergessen wer ich war und einfach... weitergemacht. Im Traum sah ich zu wie meine Existenz verblasste.  
Träume haben wohl tatsächlich ihre eigene Logik. In diesem Fall ist die Diskrepanz zwischen Mär und Realität einmal mehr nicht zu übersehen.  
Schließlich weiß doch jeder, dass ich Sie niemals verlassen könnte, ist es nicht so?

Aber dieser Gedanke verfolgte mich weiter, vielleicht aus dem einfachen Grund, das meine Träume für gewöhnlich keine derartige Brillanz aufwiesen. Ich sah die Szenerie deutlicher als die Realität vor meinem... nun, hier im Westen nennt man es wohl Inneres Auge.  
Und welche Fragen das aufwarf! Ich dachte darüber nach, während ich die Anwesenheitslisten inspizierte.  
Meine Abwesenheit vorausgesetzt... wie lange würde die Firma brauchen um sich zu erholen?  
Dass die Bilder meines Traums eine Lüge waren stellte ich nicht in Frage, schließlich bin ich nicht so leicht zu ersetzen wie es dort schien, aber...  
Wie tief würde es die Firma wirklich treffen?  
Und wie tief- alle paradoxen Variablen vorausgesetzt- ja, wie tief würde es Sie treffen?

Natürlich war das nichts, was jemanden einen ganzen Tag lang beschäftigen sollte, aber die Akten für das Archiv durchzusehen war eine wirklich eintönige Arbeit, wahrscheinlich war das der Grund aus dem es mich nicht losließ... dennoch.

Unabhängig von dem Grund meines Verschwindens, wäre wohl meine größte Sorge- anders als jetzt wie sich hoffentlich von selbst versteht, und das ist als Bekenntnis meiner Person nicht zu verachten- meine größte Sorge wäre wohl meine Reputation.  
Selbstverständlich einzig aus dem Grund, dass es mir als Gestalt unbestimmter Form und Natur im Äther wahrscheinlich an jeglicher anderer Beschäftigung mangelt...

Ich habe durchaus keine meiner Verfehlungen vergessen, und wäre ich dir Meinung es bestünde die Gefahr dass mein Gedächtnis mich im Stich lässt würde ich Buch führen, und deshalb bin ich überzeugt mich als Mitarbeiter im exekutiven Dienst um ein gewisses Renomèe verdient gemacht zu haben, das mir das Recht auf eine feste Stellung in der Firmenhierarchie zusichert... Sollten Sie da anderer Meinung sein, würde ich es bevorzugen darüber informiert zu werden solange ich noch in der Firma weile. Nicht dass ich jemals gehen könnte. Wie bereits gesagt.

...  
Was ich sagen möchte, worum es hier wirklich geht... der Grund aus dem ich Ihre Zeit verschwende ist folgende Nachfrage meinerseits: Sollte ich sterben, bei dieser Sache morgen im Hotel... würden Sie mich vermissen?


	7. Reflektionen - Rufus/Tseng

Es hatte wirklich, wirklich lange gedauert hier her zu kommen, und lange bedeutete in diesem Fall nicht ein paar Tage, ein paar Wochen, ein paar Monate. Eher sein halbes Leben. Nichts davon hatte Bedeutung… jetzt war er hier. Er war glücklich.  
Der Präsident war schon vor einer ganzen Weile eingeschlafen. Sein Director hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt um ihn anzusehen und stützte sich etwas auf den Ellenbogen, so dass seine schwarzen und ungewohnt losen Haare seine Schultern und Arme kitzelten. Er hasste es wenn sie offen waren. Rufus mochte sie offen. Deshalb trug er sie offen wenn er hier war. Er mochte sie auch nicht zu lang. Aber das war alles nicht wichtig, nicht jetzt und hier. Aus ruhigen, glühenden Augen betrachtete er seinen schlafenden Preis, er saugte jedes Stückchen entblößter Haut auf. Denn genau das war er, sein Preis, sein Schatz, er hatte lange genug darum gekämpft… es war jeden Tag wert gewesen.  
Es ging nicht darum in sein Bett zu kommen, das war zweit- vielleicht sogar drittrangig, aber er wollte es keineswegs zu sehr abwerten; es ging darum hier zu sein, ihn anzusehen, so wie ihn niemand sonst zu Gesicht bekam. Es machte ihn glücklich. Er hätte sich für immer damit zufrieden gegeben ihn nicht zu berühren, nur zu betrachten, aber er wusste dass Dinge getan werden mussten… in seinem Namen. Immer in seinem Namen. Er hatte von jeher versucht die blutige Seite des Jobs von Rufus fernzuhalten, er verletzte niemanden vor seinen Augen, und er hasste es, wenn er nach unten in die Labore ging… er wusste nie, was er da zu Gesicht bekam. Dass Rufus die Befehle dazu gab hatte keinerlei Bedeutung.  
Als Rufus sich wieder regte streckte Tseng unwillkürlich die Hand aus, seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die milchigweiße Hüfte seines ShinRa-Erben und er musste sich zusammenreissen um ihn nicht an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Das war schon schwer…  
Der Präsident wälzte sich auf den Bauch, seine Haut kitzelte an der Stelle die Tseng berührt hatte, und sah an seinem Arm vorbei zu ihm auf. Heute strahlte sein Turk so eine Ruhe aus. Ob er ihn die ganze Nacht so beobachtet hatte? Er hatte fast das Gefühl es wäre so und das machte ihn nervös… aber der Gedanke war albern. Als Tseng sich langsam und fast entschuldigend zurücksinken ließ seufzte Rufus tonlos und schloss wieder die Augen. So war das also. Es war noch gar nicht morgen. Er hatte noch alle… Zeit der Welt.  
Als Rufus wieder eingeschlafen war- inzwischen lag er wieder auf dem Rücken, nachdem er sich dreimal gedreht hatte; dass er so unruhig schlief kam unerwartet- beugte Tseng sich doch über ihn und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sein Präsident. Er hatte ihn in all den Jahren nie gehen lassen.

“Tseng!” Der Director sah auf als er in den Aufenthaltsraum kam und stellte ohne hinzusehen die Kaffeemaschine an. Das war schon eine automatisierte Handlung. Elena saß auf dem Sofa und hielt das PHS in der Hand, aber im Moment beachtete sie es nicht, sie winkte Tseng zu sich. Er wartete bis seine Tasse voll war und kam dann damit bewaffnet zu der breiten weißen Couch. Was für eine unpraktische Farbe. Warum sie wohl weiß war? Warum die meisten Sitzgelegenheiten hier wohl weiß waren? Weil rot so ordinär wirkte natürlich. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah sie fragend an, dann zuckte er leicht als die Tür aufsprang und umklammerte die Tasse um nichts zu verschütten. Zum Thema rot…. Zum Thema ordinär. Elena hatte gerade etwas sagen wollen, jetzt verharrte sie und sah Reno verblüfft an. Eine seiner Wangen war eindeutig gerötet, seine Haare zerzaust und er wirkte… aufgewühlt. Leise schnaufend sah er die beiden an. Diesmal hatte er wohl einen Korb bekommen. “Ich will nichts hören, ich will…. Überhaupt kein Wort hören.” Einen Moment lang blieben sie sehr, sehr ernst, dann begann Elena unwillkürlich auf- es war nicht zu verhindern gewesen- und einen Moment später fiel sogar Tseng ein, und das war ungewöhnlich genug. Er wurde unterbrochen als sein Diensttelefon klingelte und als er sah wie schnell Elena wieder ernst wurde, wollte er sich seine Miene nicht vorstellen. Er warf einen Blick aufs Display und schien für einen Augenblick etwas sagen zu wollen, dann wandte er sich einfach ab um nach oben zu gehen.

Tseng trat ins Büro und sah Rufus für einen langen Moment an, dann verneigte er sich ruhig und trat zum Büro vor. Rufus wirkte wie immer, sein Blick hatte diese reizende kühle Art die ihn früher nervös gemacht hatte. Inzwischen war er daran gewöhnt. Rufus wirkte nicht nur unnahbar, er war wirklich unantastbar… nur nicht für ihn. Er würde davor sorgen dass niemand sonst Hand an ihn legte. Mit einer diskreten Geste schob Rufus ihm einen flachen Aktenordner zu. “Es geht um dieses Krankenhaus von dem wir gesprochen haben… du solltest Elena schicken.” Das war gut. Elena war seine Partnerin, er hatte sie ausgebildet, sie kam im Gegensatz zu Reno und Rude gut allein zurecht. Auch wenn die beiden unersetzlich waren… Tseng nickte wortlos und presste den Ordner an seine Brust, dann wandte er sich wortlos ab. Alles beim Alten. Das war gut… nicht wahr?

Kaum zwölf Stunden später saß er in seinem Büro, es war wieder dunkel, aber er hatte die Schreibtischlampe angemacht. Elenas Haare wirkten sehr honigfarben und ihr Blut an seinen Händen war sehr rot. Er befestigte den Verband an ihrem Oberarm und seufzte. “Du solltest damit trotzdem noch mal zur Krankenstation… auch wenn du das nicht hören willst.” Wollte er doch auch nie. Einer Eingebung folgend strich er durch ihre Haare, sie blickte verblüfft auf, dann lächelte sie unwillkürlich und streifte ihre Sachen wieder über. Er hätte schwören können dass sie ein wenig errötet war. “Elena-”, begann er, ohne zu wissen wie er den Satz beenden wollte, dann meldete sich die Fernsprechanlage und er verstummte. “Tseng… ich brauche dich hier oben.” Unschlüssig sah Tseng Elena an, die seinen Blick schweigend erwiderte, dann drückte er auf den kleinen weißen Knopf. “Es dauert nur einen Augenblick, Präsident.” Was folgte war nur beleidigtes Schweigen… wenigstens bildete er sich ein, dass es so klang, auch wenn das natürlich Unsinn war. Rufus konnte genauso wenig beleidigt sein wie… nun… eine Fernsprechanlage. Leise seufzend drehte er Elenas Gesicht ein wenig ins Licht um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, dann ließ er seufzend von ihr ab. “Es dürfte alles in Ordnung sein, aber diesen Schnitt sollte sich ein Arzt ansehen. Mach für heute Schluss, wir sehen uns morgen früh.”  
“Wirst du schlafen gehen?” Tseng war schon halb auf dem Flur und blickte sie irritiert an, dann wandte er sich schweigend ab.

Ohne sich zu rühren blickte Tseng in den Spiegel in Rufus’ Badezimmer, dann strich er leise seufzend seine Haare zurecht und griff nach der Krawatte. Die letzte Nacht war in seinen Gedanken nur noch verschwommen da, er schüttelte den Kopf um das dumpfe Gefühl loszuwerden. Das hier war es also? Er sollte glücklich sein- er war glücklich, natürlich! Aber das fühlte er nicht. Er war nur… eigenartig betäubt… nein! Er war glücklich! Schon allein weil Rufus ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich ansah… auf diese ganz gewisse Art und Weise…  
“Tseng?” Jetzt war er jedenfalls aufgewacht. Leise seufzend wandte Tseng sich vom Spiegel ab und wechselte ins Schlafzimmer. “Es ist warm… würdest du das Fenster öffnen? Und wenn ich im Büro bin brauche ich einen Kaffee, sonst werde ich heute nicht richtig wach… ich werde duschen gehen. Begleitest du mich?” Tseng machte das Fenster auf und antwortete ohne Rufus anzusehen. Seine eigenen Haare waren noch nicht ganz trocken. “Nein, Sir. Lassen Sie sich nur Zeit.” Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer um die Kaffeemaschine in Gang zu bringen. Rufus sah ihm mit undeutbarer Miene nach.

Mit einem kleinen, geschäftsmäßigen Lächeln stellte Tseng die Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch vor Rufus ab und nahm dann einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Kaffee. “Der Auftrag gestern hat sich gut gelöst, es gab einen unerheblichen Unfall, der Bericht dürfte heute Vormittag hier sein… ich habe Elena-”  
“Ich dachte ich hätte um Espresso gebeten, Tseng”, unterbrach der Präsident ihn heftig und Tsengs Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Augenblick, wegen dem was er sagte… aber besonders wegen der Art wie er es sagte. “Ich…”  
Einen Moment lang sah Rufus Tseng noch vorwurfsvoll an, dann wandte er das Gesicht ab, und Tseng begriff, dass er Rufus zum ersten Mal wirklich, ehrlich lachen sah. Er lachte! Er starrte ihn an, dann stellte er seine Tasse beiseite ohne zu zögern und lehnte sich schließlich vor. Ungerührt zog er Rufus zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Er spürte wie Rufus sich unter seinen Händen zu entspannen begann und löste sich dann langsam von ihm… er glaubte einen kleinen rötlichen Schimmer auf seinen Wangen zu sehen. “Nicht… nicht bei der Arbeit, Turk”, hauchte sein Präsident und sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er nicht zu benennen wagte. Tseng nickte langsam, dann griff er nach seinem Jackett. “Sie haben recht. Ich bringe Ihnen später Elenas Bericht und den Vertrag von gestern.” Damit schickte er sich ungerührt an das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Wenn er ehrlich war… wenn er ganz ehrlich war hatte er gedacht, für einen kleinen Moment gedacht, dass Rufus ihn davon abhielt sein Leben zu leben… dass er den Aufwand nicht wert war. Aber das war Unsinn. Rufus war ein Teil seines Lebens, das alles hier… gehörte dazu. Und er liebte ihn wirklich.


	8. Gravitation - Tseng/Elena

_Es hatte ein wenig zu regnen begonnen; feuchte Perlen die sich in ihrem Haar fingen wie Tau und über ihr Gesicht rannen. Die Waffe rutschte aus ihren halbgeschlossenen Fingern und landete mit einem Knirschen auf dem Beton, ein Geräusch das er eigentlich verabscheute, ein Fauxpas den er eigentlich nicht zugelassen hätte. Sie waren so weit oben, es war schwer von hier aus den Boden zu erkennen. ShinRas gigantischstes Bauwerk, Zeugnis über ihre Macht, über den nie nachlassenden Ehrgeiz des Präsidenten sich alles einzuverleiben was sein Blick erfasste. Und sie beide, blind für all das was es bedeutete standen am Rand des Daches, ein schwarzes Metallgeländer war das einzige was sie vom endlosen Fall trennte. Die nächtliche Luft war kalt, der Himmel erleuchtet von den Lichtern der Stadt, so dass sie die dunklen Wolken erhellten. Nicht ein Teil des Himmels war sichtbar, nur diese drohenden, unheilvollen Wolken. Und die Stadt summte tief unter ihnen vor Leben, Lichter und Autos, Metall und Stein, endloser dröhnender Lärm.  
Und dennoch küsste er sie, presste sie an das Geländer. Eine kalte Brise wehte und ließ sie schaudern, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut die über ihre Arme nach oben wanderte. Sie löste sich leise keuchend, ihr warmer Atem schlug gegen seine Lippen und er sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie schloss tief durchatmend die Augen. "Tseng..."  
"Shh..." Er berührte sanft ihre zartrosa gefärbte Wange, dann küsste er sie wieder, zärtlich und eindringlich._

Das war jetzt zwei Wochen her, und Tseng hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass es eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde. Dass ihm diese Nacht hochgradig unangenehm war, und dass sie dringend höchst diskret behandelt werden musste. Eigentlich war das Einzige was ihm Angst machte, die Tatsache dass es sich so gut angefühlt hatte, so richtig, richtig genug um ihn alles vergessen zu lassen was er in den letzten Jahren über Distanz und Nähe, Zurückhaltung und.... Fälle-wie-Reno gelernt hatte.  
Er hätte das wirklich nicht tun dürfen.  
Aber er hatte es getan.  
Und er wollte es wieder tun.

Er sah ihr an, wie sehr sie das mitgenommen hatte, und begriff zum ersten Mal wie grausam er gehandelt hatte, jedesmal wenn er sie abwies... bewusst oder unbewusst, mit Worten oder auch nur mit Blicken. Da war diese Mauer zwischen ihnen die er so deutlich spürte als wäre sie aus Beton. Ein Gefühl der Befangenheit, das verhinderte dass er mit ihr umging wie immer und sei es nur zur Schau. Es war so schwer sie anzusehen... hatte Reno wirklich recht? War es das, was sie die ganze Zeit hatte ertragen müssen? Wenn er ehrlich war... glaubte er nicht, dass sie das all diese Jahre gekonnt hätte. Dass irgendjemand das gekonnt hätte. Es schmerzte ihr Gesicht zu sehen, auf eine Art gegen die er auf keiner Ebene gewappnet war. Er wollte ihr so vieles sagen; wollte ihr sagen dass es wirklich keinen Grund gab für all das. Es gab keinen Grund ihm nachzutrauern... als ob er das Wert gewesen wäre. Aber er wusste, dass er das Thema nicht wieder anschneiden durfte; er hatte Angst davor, was im Laufe des Gespräches zum Vorschein kommen würde. Was passieren würde.

Trotzdem machte es keinen Unterschied, er konnte ihr nicht sagen was sie hören wollte. Egal wie angeschlagen er sich fühlte... ShinRa hatte Vorrang. ShinRa hatte immer Vorrang. Auch... oder gerade vor derart albernen Gefühlen. Auch wenn er sich noch so deutlich an den kalten Regen erinnerte der sein Jackett tränkte, sein Hemd an seiner Haut kleben ließ, die Art wie ihre Augen im diffusen Licht geleuchtet hatten, warm in dieser ungemütlichen Nacht und in dieser Stille... dieser Stille die hier oben immer herrschte, wenn kein Geräusch von unten heraufdrang.  
Unwillkürlich fiel Tsengs Blick aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt da draußen, die jetzt im hellen Tageslicht ein wenig staubig wirkte, glänzend, glitzernd, belebt. Längst nicht so grausam wie sie wirklich war, wie eine Welt aus Beton sein musste. Wenn das alles ihm gehören würde... Wenn er nicht so furchtbar machtlos wäre... vielleicht wäre das alles dann einfacher.  
Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Nicht wenn er es nichtmal schaffte sich zu überwinden und mit ihr zu sprechen, obwohl sie es doch sosehr verdient hatte... Langsam ließ er sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

Natürlich war es einfach so zu tun, als wäre es unmöglich und- krank auf diese Art an sie zu denken, aber er wusste dass es nicht so war. Oder wenigstens... nur für ihn. Weil sie hübsch war! Nicht in ihrer einheitlichen, strengen Uniform die sie so androgyn wirken ließ, es hatte ewig gedauert bis er sie wirklich als Frau zu behandeln begonnen hatte- wenigstens in seinem Kopf. Natürlich änderte dass nichts daran dass sie sein Partner war, dass sie ein Turk war... aber inzwischen konnte er ihr feminines Gesicht und ihre hübschen Augen genauso wenig ignorieren wie ihre zierlichen Kurven. Sie war nicht zerbrechlich, wie die Mädchen mit denen er Reno hin und wieder aus dem Tower scheuchen musste. Sie wusste, wie man auf sich selbst aufpasste, sie wusste was sie tat... und das war verdammt sexy.  
Nach all den Jahren war er nicht mehr naiv genug um zu glauben, dass er der einzige sein würde der das bemerkte; wie sicher sie war und wie weiblich. Es gab eine Menge Männer da draußen die nicht so blind dafür waren wie er.  
Und während sie bis jetzt fast so viel Zeit im Büro verbracht hatte wie er, einfach um in seiner Nähe zu sein vermutlich, hatte er sie jetzt vertrieben. Sie verließ den Tower gleich nach Schichtende und machte sich soviel er gehört hatte nicht gleich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sie mit gelockerter Krawatte und diesem entsetzlichen erschöpften Blick den er neuerdings an ihr bemerkte an der Bar saß und in einem Drink rührte den sie den ganzen Abend lang nicht anrühren würde. Irgendwann, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde jemand sie bemerken. Zuerst würde er sie beobachten, vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus und würde zusehen wie sie einen Betrunkenen nach dem anderen abblitzen ließ, so harmlos... aber früher oder später würde er zu ihr gehen und sie ansprechen. Früher oder später würde jemand ihr Halt geben. Und das würde nicht ihr feiner Director sein, der immernoch in seinem Büro saß und sich alle Mühe gab sie zu ignorieren.

Und sie würde darauf eingehen- natürlich würde sie! Weil nichts von dem was er gesagt hatte, nichts von dem was passiert war für sie so überraschend gekommen war wie für ihn. Sie hatte gewusst was er sagen würde ehe es ihm bewusst war, aber sie hatte sich bereiterklärt abzuwarten, auf ihn zu warten, und ihm die Chance zu geben das Richtige zu tun. Jetzt hatten sich die Fronten geklärt, so viel war klar.  
Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.  
Er hatte es ewig so ausgehalten wie es jetzt war, und das würde er auch weiterhin.  
Er brauchte sie nicht.

Aber er _wollte_ sie, Götter, ja...

Nicht, dass er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, das war ganz deutlich. Andernfalls hätte er sie nicht so von sich stoßen können. Sie war alles was er sich wünschen, alles worauf er hofffen konnte... und alles was er nicht haben konnte. Sie war einfach perfekt. Es würde so weitergehen wie jetzt. Für immer. Der Gedanke bereitete ihm zum ersten Mal Kopfschmerzen.  
Aber was sollte er schon tun? Selbst wenn... er das Risiko eingehen wollte? Was hatte er ihr zu geben? Er war kein Mann für sie- er war überhaupt kein Mann. Er war ein Turk, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er hatte keine Gefühle zu vergeben, keine Liebe, keine Zärtlichkeit, keine Zeit, keine Hingabe, keine Tränen... er konnte ihr nicht mal sagen dass sie das Wichtigste für ihn war, weil das schlicht und ergreifend nicht stimmte. ShinRas Profit hatte immer... höchste Priorität. Er würde Veld nicht enttäuschen was diesen Punkt anging. Und würde er es nicht wirklich so sehen, wäre er nicht überzeugt davon das Richtige zu tun, aus tiefstem Herzen, dann würde er jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen, nicht wahr?  
Er tat... doch das Richtige, oder?  
Es war so schwer daran festzuhalten, nichts hier fühlte sich vertraut an, das was er sein Leben lang getan hatte... erschien ihm fremd. Er hatte Tag und Nacht nur ShinRa im Kopf gehabt, das Department war sein Lebenswerk, sein Grund weiterzumachen- aber er konnte sich einfach auf keinen Handschlag mehr konzentrieren. Das sah man ihm an. Er hatte die Blicke in seinem Nacken auf dem Weg hierher gespürt. Sie wussten, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Sie wussten es. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie mehr als er selbst.

Aber er würde sich wieder in den Griff bekommen, wie immer. Weil das hier etwas war, das er tun durfte... und konnte. Weil das hier ihm keine unlösbaren Probleme in den Weg stellte. Weil die Arbeit für ShinRa ihn nie in moralische Zwickmühlen brachte, darüber war er längst hinaus. Er gehörte nur ShinRa. Das durfte er nicht vergessen.

_Im gedämpften Licht war Elenas Haut beinahe so weiß wie seine es immer war. Ihre Miene war völlig gefasst, sie dachte nicht daran.... sie dachte nicht daran... Na schön! Sie dachte an nichts anderes seit sie hier war, als an seine sanften Hände, seinen festen Körper, seinen glühenden Blick... Seine Augen hatten immer etwas Stechendes, aber in diesem einen Moment hatten sie das nicht mehr gehabt. Seine Miene war so zärtlich gewesen... und Gott.... wie glücklich sie sich gefühlt hatte! Aber sie hatte das Gefühl in den letzten Tagen um Jahre gealtert zu sein, sie war so viel erwachsener geworden... Sie musste ihn sich aus dem Kopf schlagen, nach all diesen Jahren in denen sie keinen anderen gewollt hatte. Vielleicht war das was da auf dem Dach passiert war ja ein würdiger Abschied, und sie würde eines Tages ganz ohne Bitterkeit darauf schauen können... aber das glaubte sie nicht wirklich. Die Ausrede dass es nur eine Phase war zog schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Sie würde nie jemanden so lieben wie ihn, und er würde niemals Zeit für sie opfern die er mit seiner Arbeit verbringen konnte, und sie würde nicht so für ihn empfinden wenn es anders wäre, nicht wahr?  
...Verdammt, sie würde ihn vergöttern! Das tat sie ja jetzt schon. Bei jeder winzigen Geste... aber damit war es jetzt wohl vorbei, er würde sehr genau aufpassen was er tat, das war zweifellos klar. Er war nämlich nicht grausam, das nie. Aber er hatte diese... Art zu denken die sie nachvollziehen konnte ohne sie zu verstehen. Wie eine fremde Sprache, ihrer sehr ähnlich, deshalb wusste sie was er sagte, aber... grundlegend anders. Das übte eine ziemliche Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Sie war so dumm! Gerade wollte sie sich abwenden als die Tür der Bar sich öffnete und jemand eintrat mit dem sie hätte rechnen sollen. Reno... es tat gut ihn zu sehen, wirklich. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm darüber oder sowas, aber er wusste wahrscheinlich trotzdem was los war. Er war... einzigartig, das war genau das Wort. Und zumindest diesen Turk würde sie nie verstehen. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an ihr hängen, er wirkte nicht überrascht... es war eigenartig ihn ohne Rude zu sehen, ungewohnt. Er wirkte irgendwie... nicht komplett. Es brauchte auch ein wenig länger bis er sich zu ihr durchgeschlängelt hatte, denn Rude war die Sorte Mann die in jede Menschenmenge eine Schneise trieb- durch seine pure Anwesenheit. "Hey, Elli... Alles klar?" Er strich durch ihre Haare, und für einen Moment schmiegte sie den Kopf an seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich gut, wirklich. Auch wenn sie ihn jeden Tag sehen musste... Sie würde zurechtkommen. Würde sie immer. Sie brauchte diesen verdammten Director nicht, um ihr Leben zu leben._

Ehe er das Büro verließ warf Tseng sich seinen Mantel wieder über und atmete tief durch. Er konnte sich das was er vorhatte nicht erklären, deshalb versuchte er so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken. Trotzdem verschwand das Bild von Elena nicht. Elena und... irgendjemandem. Das spielte eigentlich keine Rolle. Da war diese weißglühende Wut in ihm... wahrscheinlich insbesondere Wut auf sich selbst, weil er sie derart von sich gestoßen hatte... Was wollte er ihr überhaupt sagen? Noch so eine Sache über die er besser nicht nachdachte. Er wusste nicht worum es hier ging, aber er wusste dass er sie sehen musste. Jetzt. Sofort.  
Andernfalls würde er sie verlieren.  
Und das wäre der eine Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte...  
Dieses Mal würde er das nicht einfach ertragen.  
ShinRa hatte ihm.... schon zuviel genommen.

_Reno war betrunken. Das machte ihn aufdringlich. Aber eigentlich war das schon in Ordnung, solange er sich zusammenreissen konnte... Oder besser: Solange sie ihn sich vom Hals halten konnte. Inzwischen lag ihre Wange auf ihren auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Als sie den Kopf hob blickte sie in zwei überraschend klare, blaugrüne Augen. "Reno... ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit-" Die Hand an ihrer Wange ließ sie verstummen. Sie war überraschend ruhig und gar nicht... betrunken. Das schmale, vertraute Gesicht schwebte vor ihrem und sie griff automatisch nach seinem Arm. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die genuschelten Worte verstand, aber schließlich machte es Klick. "Du solltest zu ihm gehen, Elli... solltest du echt..."  
Einen Moment lang setzte er automatisch dazu an zu widersprechen- es wunderte sie gar nicht, dass Reno sie durchschaut hatte, dann rutschte sie von dem Barhocker ohne zu bemerken wie das passierte. "Ja. Sollte ich wirklich." Sie schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Bar. "Danke. Für alles." Sie wandte sich ab. Tsengs Anblick in dieser engen, halbdunklen Bar überraschte sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Hatte sie es nicht immer gewusst?_


	9. Change of heart - Reeve/Tseng

„Tseng!“ Der Turk drehte sich nicht um; er kannte die Stimme die ihn da rief, aber es war einfacher so zu tun als würde er sie nicht erkennen. Es war einfacher, wenn er einfach weitermachte… wie immer. Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig weiter um den Windböen zu entgehen, die ihm den feuchten Schnee ins Gesicht ins Gesicht trieb. Er hasste Kalm dafür ihm das anzutun, und eigentlich hatte er gehofft ihm hier entgehen zu können, aber vielleicht hasste der Präsident ihn ja nur. Das wäre nicht überraschend gekommen, auch wenn es selbstverständlich nichts änderte. Ob ShinRa wohl wusste was los war? Mh… Er warf den leeren Kaffeebecher im Vorbeigehen in einen Mülleimer und vergrub die Hände dann unüblicherweise in dem Taschen. Er wusste was gleich kommen würde, es gab nur einen Menschen der so etwas tat, und er wollte ihn nicht versehentlich schlagen. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine Hand nach seiner Schulter griff und er zuckte zusammen obwohl er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Er blieb stehen, aber nur weil er gerade in einer windgeschützten Ecke stand. Er sah nicht auf. „Reeve….“  
„Tseng, es tut mir Leid!“ Die Leute strömten vorbei und warfen ihnen hin und wieder verwirrte oder verärgerte Blicke zu. Der Bahnhof war nicht weit von hier und auf dieser Straße stehen zu bleiben war unüblich… entweder man kam oder man ging. Man blieb nicht wo man war, schon gar nicht in seinem Gewerbe. Das alles interessierte ihn im Augenblick erschreckend wenig. „Du bist also auch hier?“ Natürlich wusste er das, er wusste es seit man ihn kurzerhand nach Kalm abgeschoben hatte. Tuesti war auch hier, für eine ganze entzückende Woche. Das war eben nötig. Reeves Gesicht war gerötet durch die Kälte und seine kurzen Haare lockten sich, weil sie feucht vom Schnee waren. Außerdem hatte er diesen Blick aufgesetzt den Tseng an ihm hasste- halb schuldbewusst, halb anklagend. Ein richtiger vorwurfsvoller Hundeblick. Zum Steinerweichen. Jetzt zögerte er einen Moment lang und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Tseng, ich habe das nie sagen wollen. Du weißt, dass das was du tust für mich in Ordnung ist, es… ist ein Teil von dir.“ Eigentlich wusste der Turk dass es sein Ernst war; aber am helllichten Tag, unter Leuten, während die Kälte unter sein Jackett kroch fiel es Tseng schwer daran zu glauben. Obwohl er sich normalerweise eine Menge Zeit für Reeves Marotten nahm- vor allem nachts- riss ihm jetzt der Geduldsfaden und er wandte sich ab. „Es ist vollkommen unerheblich für mich was du sagst!“, warf er ihm grob über die Schulter zu, in der Hoffnung ihn damit abzuschmettern… aber das war nicht so leicht. Reeve griff nach seinem Handgelenk ehe er zwischen den Passanten verschwinden konnte und drehte ihn wieder zu sich um. „Das bedeutet, dass zwischen uns alles in Ordnung ist?“ Unwirsch riss Tseng sich los, aber der Turk unternahm keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch. „Zwischen uns ist nichts, Reeve!“, rief er ihn gereizt ins Gedächtnis und fluchte leise auf Wutai. Er wusste dass Reeve diese Sprache irgendwann gelernt haben musste, aber er ging davon aus- und er lag richtig, wie meistens- dass solche Obszönitäten nicht in sein Vokabular fielen. Einen Moment lang schwieg Reeve, während der Schnee zwischen ihnen immer wieder aufgewirbelt wurde. Irgendjemand stieß Tseng an, aber er trat nicht mal beiseite, geschweige denn wandte den Blick oder überprüfte ob sein Portemonnaie noch da war. Schließlich setzte Reeve wieder dazu an etwas zu sagen, blieb aber stumm, stattdessen hob er zögernd die Hand und legte sie an Tsengs blasse Wange. Die Berührung kribbelte auf seiner taubgefrorenen Haut. Als er ihn diesmal zu sich zog um ihn zu küssen, protestierte er nicht. Reeve lächelte sacht und strich über die Lippen seines Turks. „Tseng… Es ist unerheblich für mich, dass du so denkst…“

Sie beide hatten gewusst dass das eine Lüge war, aber wenn das nötig war um Tseng bei sich zu behalten war das in Reeves Augen in Ordnung. Sie hatten sich in diese Wohnung zurückgezogen von der Reeve nicht gewusst hatte, aber er war nicht überrascht gewesen. Er wusste ohnehin nicht viel über Tseng, aber zu den Dingen die er wusste gehörte dass er überall ein oder zwei Wohnungen zu haben schien- oder Häuser. Offenbar stimmte es, was man über Turkgehälter sagte. Der Verkehrslärm drang nur gedämpft in den abgedunkelten Raum und für ihn war es unbegreiflich, dass sie noch vor kaum einer Stunde da draußen in all dem Lärm und der Hektik gestanden hatten. Er lehnte sich vor und berührte Tsengs Wange, dann strich er durch seine Haare. Träge blinzelnd öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Augen, aber Reeve glaubte keine Sekunde lang dass er geschlafen hatte. Er hatte Tseng noch nie schlafen sehen, aber da er sich in letzter Zeit aus irgendeinem Grund viel Mühe zu geben schien so zu tun als ob, redeten sie nicht darüber. Einige Dinge würde er vielleicht nie verstehen… aber wahrscheinlich war das auch nicht nötig.  
„Hey…“ Mit einem kleinen Lächeln streckte Tseng die Hand aus und berührte schließlich sacht Reeves Schläfe. Er hatte an Reeves Seite im Bett gelegen, jetzt setzte er sich ganz langsam auf und strich seine Haare zurück. Während er noch träge gähnte. „Wie spät ist es?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett, dann rutschte er missmutig seufzend zum Bettrand. Zwar war der Schichtbeginn noch in weiter Ferne, aber das hieß längst nicht dass er nichts zu tun hatte.  
Mit einem kleinen, raren Lächeln sah er Reeve an als er eine Hand an seiner Hüfte spürte, dann küsste er ihn sanft. „Ich muss gehen“, murmelte er leise, obwohl kein Protest zu hören gewesen war; das war irgendwie auch nicht nötig. Er kannte Reeve inzwischen- deshalb überraschte es ihn umsomehr, dass der ihn nur noch näher an sich zog und einen Kuss auf seinen Hals drückte. „Ich möchte mit dir reden.“ Verblüfft sah Reeves Wutaianer zu Selbigem auf und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Er war immer ungewöhnlich anschmiegsam in solchen Momenten… aber auch nur dann. Wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen kuschelte er sich an Reeves Brust. „Na schön… ich habe noch ein bisschen Zeit.“ Er stockte. „… Über was?“  
Der Angesprochene drückte ihn mit einem abrupten Ruck der ihn aufkeuchen ließ auf die Matratze um ihm einen überraschend impulsiven, aber auch weichen Kuss zu geben der ihn schon wieder ein wenig kribbelig machte… irgendwie konnte Reeve das; das war nur eine seiner mysteriösen Techniken ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. So langsam begann er sich daran zu gewöhnen. Trotzdem verblüffte Tseng die Antwort. „Über dich.“

Mit einiger Mühe setzte Tseng sich wieder auf und drückte leicht gegen seine Brust, dann zog er die Decke zu sich und sah Reeve mit großen Augen an. „Weißt du, Gesprächen die so anfangen gehe ich üblicherweise aus dem Weg. Und ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Damit stand er kurzerhand auf und wandte sich ab um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und in seine Shorts zu schlüpfen. Diesmal blieb Reeve wohlweißlich sitzen, aber er gab seinen Widerstand nicht ganz auf. „Ich will doch nur mehr über dich wissen, ich verstehe nicht wo da dein Problem liegt! Ich schlafe mit dir, aber ich kenne nicht mal deinen richtigen Namen, ist es nicht so? Ich habe noch nie gesehen wie du etwas isst, ich habe dich auch noch nie in zivil gesehen! Ich weiß nichts über deine Vergangenheit und ich habe auch keine Ahnung wohin du gehst wenn du einfach verschwindest und weder im Büro noch im Apartment aufzufinden bist. Ich habe neulich mit Cissnei gesprochen und sie sagte sie hat dich in den Slums gesehen- in deiner Freizeit! Warum?“ Jetzt hatte Reeve sich offensichtlich in Rage geredet. „Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich weiß überhaupt nichts!“ Tsengs einzige Antwort war ein wütender Blick. Er zog seine Krawatte fest, schnappte sich Jackett und Dienstwaffe und flüchtete aus seiner eigenen Wohnung. Alles was er sagte war:  
„Ich gehe!“

Reeve saß in einem Cafè, rührte in seinem koffeinfreien Cappuccino und starrte blicklos durch die angefrorene Scheibe. Alleine hatte er es nicht mehr lange in der Wohnung ausgehalten und diesmal war seine Suche auf der Straße nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war Tseng wieder im Büro… und da wollte er nicht hin. Das konnte er jetzt auch nicht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihm jetzt jemand Arbeit aufdrückte… es war anstrengend genug sich darauf zu konzentrieren immer in die gleiche Richtung zu rühren. Er hatte gewusst dass es nicht einfach werden würde, und er hatte sich ganz bewusst dafür entschieden; für Tseng, für… das alles, diese eigenartige, verquere Beziehung die keinem von ihnen ähnlich sah. Er hatte erwartet dass er sich sträuben würde, immerhin war es nicht nur irgendein Mann, nicht nur irgendein Turk, sondern Tseng… aber er hatte noch nichts gewusst wenn er ehrlich war, und dementsprechend auch nicht im Entferntesten vermuten können, dass es jemanden gab der sich so gegen menschliche Nähe sperrte.  
Es hatte lange genug gedauert bis er es geschafft hatte Fortschritte zu erzielen- auf körperlicher Ebene. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt dass es besser würde, dass es besser werden würde wenn er dranblieb… und dann war ihm aufgefallen dass er ihm auf emotionaler Ebene noch immer völlig fremd war. Tseng ließ sich von ihm berühren und damit nach den meisten Streitigkeiten- und davon gab es genug!- auch wieder besänftigen. Er schien ihm sogar irgendwie zu vertrauen… aber er vertraute ihm nur seinen Körper an. Er schien so wenig wie möglich über sich selbst zu sprechen, Fragen regten ihn auf, Andeutungen ignorierte er… jedes beginnende Gespräch wurde im Keim erstickt, selbst wenn Tseng in der weichen, anhänglichen Stimmung war in die er nach dem Sex meistens verfiel. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet dass es einfach sein würde. Aber als er bemerkte wie schwer es wirklich war, war es schon zu spät. Er konnte nicht mehr von Tseng ablassen, aber er konnte sich auch nicht mit dem zufrieden geben was er hatte! Er wollte ihn, jede Faser von ihm… er wollte hinter die Maske sehen, hinter den Turk und dieses ewig beherrschte, blasse, zerbrechliche Gesicht. Und daran dass er sich etwas Zerbrechliches eingefangen hatte bestand kein Zweifel. Seine Reaktionen, die kleinen Gesten hin und wieder, Küsse beinahe im Vorbeigehen, Berührungen in einem ruhigen Moment… all das sagte ihm dass da mehr war, dass da mehr sein konnte! Und er gedachte sich dieses Mehr zu holen. Er konnte nicht immer auf ein kleines aufmunterndes Wort hoffen müssen, das konnte er nicht ewig aushalten. Er wusste dass Tseng etwas fühlte, dass er etwas für ihn fühlte… aber er wollte ihn das auch einsehen lassen! Bis es so weit war konnte er jedoch nur tun was er die ganze Zeit tat: Zu ihm gehen und sich entschuldigen; darauf beharren dass es eine rein körperliche Beziehung war. Er war verständnisvoll… Und der Gedanke dass das alles war was sie noch zusammenhielt- der durchaus nicht allzu weit hergeholt war, erschreckte ihn.  
Was wenn sie jenseits davon gar keine Zukunft hatten? Was wenn sie immer dieses Katz- und Mausspiel spielen würden? Nun, wahrscheinlich… würde er sich damit abfinden. Als er feststellte dass der Cappuccino kalt geworden war ließ er ein paar Münzen auf dem Tisch liegen und verließ schließlich das Cafè. Draußen war es mindestens genauso kalt. Er bemerkte davon nicht viel.

Mit einiger Mühe hatte er sich dazu gebracht in sein Apartment zurückzukehren und einen Kaffee zu machen, der ihn hoffentlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte. Es war schwer nicht nach unten zu gehen und nach Tseng zu sehen, aber er wusste dass der ihn einfach ignorieren würde- völlig ausblenden. Er konnte das gut. Seufzend blieb er am Fenster stehen und starrte nach draußen; in seiner Küche war es völlig still. Hier arbeiteten alle zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten, niemand in Sektor sieben hatte Interesse daran Lärm zu machen… er schüttelte den Kopf. Als er spürte wie sich von hinten Arme um seine Taille schlangen hätte er beinahe die Tasse fallen lassen; erst das vertraute Keuchen hinter ihm brachte ihn dazu ruhiger zu werden und rasch seine Tasse beiseite zu stellen. „Tseng…“ Der Griff wurde fester und Reeve widerstand dem Verlangen sich zu dem Wutaianer umzudrehen der das Gesicht an seinen Rücken drückte. „Was du gesagt hast. Es hat mich wirklich… wirklich verletzt.“ Reeve schloss die Augen. Sollte das alles sein? Eigentlich, überlegt er während er den Turk nun doch an sich zog, war das alles was er brauchte. Zum Leben.


	10. Kurzschluss

Im Normalfall wären die Fenster des ShinRa-Towers groß genug gewesen, um das Gebäude Tag und Nacht zu erhellen. Aber der ShinRa-Tower war nicht der Normalfall, und hier oben im 64. Stock war von den Lichtern der Stadt nichts mehr zu sehen. Deshalb die Neonlampen. Obwohl er kein Stadtkind war, hatten sie ihn nie gestört. heute, während er aus dem Fenster sah, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, es wäre nur einmal richtig dunkel geworden um ihn herum, oder richtig still.  
Aber er konnte jetzt nicht in sein Zimmer. Er würde es nicht ertragen, ganz allein zu sein, dabei hatte er zumindest damit nie zuvor Probleme gehabt.  
"Soldier Zack Fair."  
Überrascht sah Zack auf und erkannte die Spiegelung dieses Turks in der Scheibe, er war offenbar gerade erst gekommen.  
"Angeal ist auch fort?" Zack antwortete nicht. Er begriff nicht ganz, was für eine Art Gespräch das werden sollte- dann verstand er doch, nicht wegen der Worte, sondern anhand der Art wie Tseng seinen Kopf zur Seite legte, ohne dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert hätte. Er sprach sein Mitgefühl aus... ohne es auszusprechen natürlich.  
Als Tseng sich zögernd und vielleicht eine Spur enttäuscht abwandte, hielt der Soldier ihn noch einmal auf. "Hey- ist dir etwas passiert? Wegen Genesis?"  
Tatsächlich hielt der Wutaianer inne, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich für einen kleinen Augenblick, der den Eindruck machte, er lachte über einen Witz, der schon längst nicht mehr komisch war. "Ich wünschte so sehr, das würde eine Rolle spielen, Zack Fair."


	11. Bei Einbruch der Nacht

Tseng wachte auf, und er hörte das Tropfen von Wasser in der Dunkelheit die auf ihm lastete, spürte die Kälte die in seine Knochen kroch und wünschte sich… einen kleinen Moment des Friedens. Als er sich aufsetzte schmerzte das Rascheln seiner Kleidung fast in seinen Ohren, und verriet ihm wie lange er hier liegen musste… in völliger Dunkelheit.  
Was war geschehen? Die Tsviets. Dieses eine Mal hatte er sich da heraushalten wollen und… die Tsviets waren geschehen. Rufus? Abrupt setzte er sich auf und stieß so hart mit dem Kopf an das Trümmerteil über ihm, das ihm scheinbar das Leben gerettet hatte, dass in der Schwärze helle Lichter explodierten. Ihm wurde übel.  
Als ihm einfiel dass es in Ordnung war, sank er wieder zurück, während die durch den reinen Zufall geschaffene Höhle um ihn herum bedrohlich knirschte und Betonstaub auf ihn herunterrieselte. Rufus war nicht mehr hier gewesen, er hatte ihn mit Reno geschickt, bevor irgendetwas… das Gebäude zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich zu strecken, aber er hörte nichts, und spürte auch nicht viel, außer dass seine Arme durch das Stillliegen ein wenig schmerzten. Seine Beine… sie waren offenbar taub? Gebrochen? Vielleicht war es schlimmer. Vielleicht waren sie auch begraben, das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.  
Die Gewissheit dass das nicht mehr wichtig war, traf ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag. Was glaubte er, was passieren würde, wenn er ganz still lag? Niemand würde herkommen, um nach ihm zu suchen, also was blieb ihm schon übrig? Nur… warten?  
Das war ein eigenartiger Gedanke… er hatte immer gewusst was zu tun war, er hatte sich immer irgendwie gerettet, da war so viel Leben in ihm und um ihn herum das kein Außenstehender sehen könnte… Und es war immer so viel zu tun…  
Er spürte das Gewicht der Schichten von Beton, Metall und Glas auf sich, Tonnen um Tonnen, und es war ein eigenartig beruhigendes Gefühl, auch wenn es in seinem Kopf schmerzte und ihm kaum noch Raum ließ zum Atem. Das war in Ordnung! Es fühlte sich gut an! Es fühlte sich vertraut an.. auch wenn da etwas war…  
Die Luft war erfüllt von Staub und einem Gestank den er nicht einordnen konnte, es gab kaum noch eine Stelle an seinem Körper die nicht schmerzte, und doch störte ihn das geronnene Blut dass er in seinem Gesicht spürte, und das machte dass seine Haare an seiner Haut klebten. Er hasste es, so derangiert auszusehen. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass es keiner bemerken würde.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund galt sein erster richtiger Gedanke Reno, und für einen Moment hatte er fast das Gefühl er wäre bei ihm. Als das vorbei war, seufzte er. Er hatte sich fast hoffnungsvoll gefühlt, auch wenn Reno ihm nicht helfen konnte. Normalerweise fand er immer einen Weg. Diese Sache mit der Abrechnung über die er sich beschwert hatte…wie leichtsinnig Reno mit Firmengeldern umging… er sollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, es würde nicht ändern. … Etwas fühlte sich komisch an, aber was wusste er schon davon wie es war zu sterben?  
Tseng schloss die Augen und spürte wie die Kälte um ihn herum aufwallte als hätte etwas sie aufgewühlt, als wäre er in tieferes Wasser geraten. Er öffnete sie wieder und erzitterte. Die Nacht um ihn her war eine andere. Er streckte die Hand aus und fand keinen Widerstand, keinen brüchigen Wall der ihn vom Unausweichlichen trennte. Er wollte sich umdrehen, und bemerkte dass sein Körper sich versteifte, seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Ein kurzes Spiel, dachte er, und begriff im gleichen Moment, dass es nicht sein Gedanke war. So ein kurzes Spiel.  
Das hier war nicht der Tod. Er war nicht dabei zu ersticken. Er war nicht erfroren.  
In der Dunkelheit war etwas gekommen um ihn zu holen, hatte unbemerkt nach ihm gegriffen.  
Deshalb hatten sie an der Deepground – Sache nicht gerührt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was wahre Dunkelheit war.  
Das Spiel war aus. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Er hatte verloren.  
Und für einen Moment wurde der Geruch süßer Blumen in seinem Kopf erdrückend. Dann war es vorbei.


	12. Ein Funken

Er sah den Soldier, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Der Regen traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass es sich einen Moment lang anfühlte, als würde der Himmel auf ihn herabstürzen, und bei dem Versuch die Aktentasche einigermaßen trocken unter seinem Mantel unterzubringen verlor er ihn aus dem Blick. Als er wieder aufschaute war die Gestalt in der Seitengasse verschwunden, aber Jahre später, wenn er blutend, sterbend und doch von einer einzigartigen zähen und widerspenstigen Lebenskraft beseelt daliegen würde, sollte ihm das Bild wieder in den Kopf kommen. Das erste Mal, dass er den Mann sah, der alles auslöschte was in seinen Augen von irgendeiner Schönheit war- nur ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter, kalt und in der unscharfen Dunkelheit glühend, eine Gestalt umgeben von einem Leuchten das nur das Licht verursachte, das sich auf den Regentropfen brach.  
An diesem Tag war der angehende General Sephiroth nicht mehr als ein kurzes Aufflackern in einer langen, geschäftigen Nacht, einer von vielen, und er dauerte nur für eine Sekundenbruchteil an, ehe er verglomm- und für lange Zeit verschwand.


	13. Hierophanie

Aerith spürte ihr Herz rasen, es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen, auch der Lärm den die Rotorblätter über ihr machten nahm ihr den Atem. Obwohl er sie nicht anzusehen schien, angespannt und distanziert wie immer, spürte sie, dass auch er Angst hatte. Er sah sie nicht an, sein Blick war auf den Boden des Helikopters gerichtet, zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte wirkte er betrübt. Er war ihr schon immer so zerbrechlich erschienen, ihr persönlicher Schutzengel, und gerade jetzt litt er mehr unter der Situation als sie. Sie sah ihn an ohne zu lächeln und spürte noch immer wo er ihren Arm so grob gepackt hatte, aber das war nicht wichtig. „Es ist nicht wichtig“, sagte sie laut, wie um sich selbst dessen zu versichern, und er machte Anstalten aufzusehen- dann wagte er es doch nicht. „Es ist nicht wichtig was du tust, ich kenne dich besser.“ Damit ließ sie sich wieder zurücksinken, ohne zu wissen, wie Tseng auf diese Worte reagierte. Wahrscheinlich gar nicht.  
An diesem Tag und an den folgenden würden grausame Dinge geschehen, einige durch seine Hand, und vielleicht lernte sie ihn zu hassen. Aber auch das war nicht wichtig. Weil sie wusste- wie das Wissen manchmal ungebeten zu ihr kam- dass er besser war als das. Er war ihr Schutzengel, und von jetzt an brauchte er alles Vertrauen das er kriegen konnte.


	14. Perfektion

Der Blick in den warmen, vertrauten Augen war es der ihm verriet, dass es Zeit wurde sich zu entscheiden. Er war der einzige, der ihn je so angesehen hatte, voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung, auf eine Art die nur er verstehen konnte, neben aller Professionalität und Distanz... die Distanz zwischen ihnen... Es war, als würde sie mehr trennen als der Schreibtisch, und als würde das überhaupt keine Rolle spielen.  
Sein Turk sagte nichts, obwohl ihm Worte auf den Lippen zu liegen schienen- Gott, wie er diese Lippen liebte, sie mussten irrsinnig weich sein. Aber diese Gedanken die er hatte, gingen seinen Turk nichts an. Sollte er doch weiter denken, er hätte die Blicke nicht bemerkt, die kleinen, zärtlichen Gesten und die zunehmende Unsicherheit. Die Art wie Tseng sich mit dem Blick eines Ertrinkenden an die Akten in seinen Händen klammerte, war völlig neu und fremd, und machte deutlich dass sein Verhalten genau in diesem Moment entscheiden würde, wie es weiterging.  
Er hätte lächeln können, für einen kleinen Augenblick, nur ein Sekundenbruchteil, dann wäre es weitergegangen wie bisher, ein Jahr und noch eins, er würde auf ihn warten, und ihm Zeit geben die er nicht brauchte, mit jedem Wort an seinen Lippen hängen...

Aber wie konnte er das von ihm verlangen? Nach allem was er und die anderen getan hatten, verdiente er Frieden, wie sie alle ihn suchten. Die Zeiten in Kalm wurden ruhiger, und was Tuesti tat, tat er gut. Die letzten Sünden seiner Vergangenheit waren annihiliert, wenn auch nicht die Schuld getilgt... aber das würde sie vielleicht niemals sein. Trotzdem sollte dafür nicht sein ältester, sein treuster Turk herhalten müssen. Und von allein würde er das nicht verstehen. Er hatte so lange überlebt, mit ShinRa, für ShinRa, durch ShinRa... das war die einzige Welt die er kannte. Zeit, dass sich daran etwas änderte.  
Denn Tseng musste sein Schicksal nicht teilen.  
Rufus wusste, wie schwer es sein Würde, mit der Bürde zu leben, ein Wolf unter Schafen, zu sehen was andere nicht einmal ahnten... aber Tseng konnte sich immernoch von ShinRa trennen. Er musste nicht ebenso einsam enden, wie es seinem Präsidenten stets vorbestimmt gewesen war- wie es sich für einen ShinRa gehörte.

“Ich denke es wird Zeit, Tseng”, hauchte er leise, und erwartete halb dass Tseng abblocken würde- etwas davon sagen, dass er sich also zurückziehen würde, aber er sah ihn einfach nur schweigend an. Er war immer so verständig gewesen, sein Tseng, auch wenn er dazu neigte mehr auf seinen Idealismus als auf seinen Verstand zu hören. „Du bist schon viel zu lange hier.“ Rufus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, und er musste nicht einmal in die Augen seines hübschen Turks sehen, um zu erkennen wie es für ihn aussehen musste.  
Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Für ihn kam diese Ansage nicht passender oder angebrachter als sie vor Jahren gekommen wäre, trotz allem was inzwischen passiert war. All diese Jahre bedeuteten nichts, das war völlig unerheblich, denn er hatte nichts in seinem Leben getan, ShinRa war alles gewesen, immer. Ein Grund mehr, das jetzt zu beenden.  
Tseng reagierte nicht, es war als wäre er völlig erstarrt, in Stein gehauen, nur sein Blick wurde immer und immer düsterer. Erst nach gefühlten Minuten bemerkte Rufus, dass er tatsächlich den Atem angehalten hatte, genau wie Tseng es zu tun schien.  
Wenn er ihn jetzt wegschickte, dann würde es nie wieder so sein wie früher, seine Turks waren das Herz seiner Firma, das einzige, was er nie anzurühren gewagt hatte, bei allen Veränderungen. Es war nicht, wie alle dachten. Sie waren nicht das dunkle Geheimnis, das ShinRa für alle Zeit verborgen hielt, sie waren- besonders in diesen Tagen waren sie ShinRa, ebenso sehr wie er es war, und wenn er Tseng gehen ließ, dann würde er die anderen nicht halten können. Sie waren treu, treuer als er verdient hatte… aber sie hatten auch alle ihre Gründe dafür.  
Seine Hand unter dem Tisch ballte sich unvermittelt zur Faust, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk schoss. Das war wirklich nicht der Moment dafür! Es wunderte ihn wirklich nicht, dass es wieder zurückkam; er hätte keinen Moment lang glauben sollen, dass es ihn wirklich gehen ließ. Er war der Grund für das alles, all dieses Leid, ShinRa hatte sich am Planeten vergangen und er war mehr als bereit dazu die Strafe zu ertragen, aber… seine Turks würde er a nicht noch einmal mit hinein ziehen, er musste sie gehen lassen, solange die Wahl noch bei ihm lag.  
Die Finger an denen er die Wundmale vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte zuckten wieder etwas. Da war es schon das letzte Mal am Schlimmsten gewesen…  
„Tseng…“ Rufus‘ Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, und sein Blick war so kalt wie je, aber anders als er es gewöhnt war, erwiderte Tseng den Blick ebenso ausdruckslos. Normalerweise zeigte er ihm seine Gefühle, ließ immer mal etwas Verärgerung hervorblitzen, Verständnislosigkeit, Zuversicht, nur bei ihm, vielleicht damit er wusste woran er war. Aber dieses Mal nicht.  
„Geh jetzt“, verlangte Rufus schließlich direkt, er wusste dass er die Fassade heute nicht länger aufrechterhalten konnte, seine Hand zitterte unkontrolliert und er wusste dass es dieses Mal schneller gehen würde. Sie wussten bis heute nicht, unter welchen Umständen Geostigma ansteckend war, obwohl er seine ganz eigenen Vermutungen hatte, und das hier war allein von ihm. „Es ist endgültig vorbei. Ich werde morgen die restlichen Aufzeichnungen verschwinden lassen, Tseng. Es ist nichts mehr übrig, also… geh.“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen, die einzige Reaktion die er nicht verhindern konnte, und zu seiner Überraschung riss das Tseng aus seiner Grübelei. Der Turk sah auf, und seine Miene spiegelte eine gewisse Verblüffung wider. „Das ist es also?“ Er lachte leise, sehr leise, vielleicht entließ er auch die Luft die er angehalten hatte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum ohne sich um Rufus‘ scharfen Protest zu kümmern. „Dachten Sie, ich wüsste es nicht?“ Er lächelte schwach, jetzt vielleicht etwas bekümmert und nahm sehr sanft Rufus‘ Hand in seine. „Sie wird uns auch dieses Mal wieder retten, Präsident.“ Er drückte beiläufig die Lippen auf seine Schläfe. „…Und wenn nicht, dann muss ich es tun.“


End file.
